


Like The Lost Catacombs Of Egypt

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is listening to Draco and Daphne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Lost Catacombs Of Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2: _Anything inter-house. The Restricted Section, an open windown, a ripped robe_ for Fic Bingo in [ hh_sugarquill](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com)

Draco and Daphne are doing it again. It shouldn’t surprise anyone, but still, Pansy cringes every time Daphne moans something incoherent.

“That doesn’t even sound natural!” she exclaims, trying to make others to agree with her. They are avoiding her gaze, minding their own business, even if everyone knows what’s going on behind the closed doors. It’s no secret that when Draco needs to let go of his pressures once and a while, it’s Daphne he goes to. Not because he loves her, no, but because she’s always _willing_. Why, well, everyone knows that both Malfoys and Greengrasses are amongst the Sacred Twenty-Eight so it’s no surprise Draco seeks Daphne’s company. If there’s going to be a pure-blooded bastard because of faulty protection, at least it’s from a highly esteemed pure-blooded families. Not that neither Draco nor Daphne would be that stupid, but one can never know.

Pansy entertains the thought of messing around with their birth control potions, but decided against it. Who would want a Greengrass bastard in this world, when the thought of Daphne Greengrass alone makes Pansy antsy? No. She will not give Daphne the satisfaction of taking Draco, even if that’s what Daphne has been trying to do even before the Hogwarts Train had started its journey in their first year.

The noises coming from the boys’ dorm are getting louder and louder. Mostly it’s Daphne they hear, begging and pleading Draco to go faster, to go harder. It doesn’t sound natural, and why should it? Everybody knows that Daphne’s only mission in life is to please Draco by any means necessary, even if it means losing her face in front of her housemates. It has been going on and off since their first year, when Daphe tried so hard to be the one Draco wanted. It only made Draco to seek out the company of others more. Pansy pries herself to be above that.

Still, Pansy can’t help but wonder if she has done something wrong.

The sounds of Draco and Daphne quiet at last. Millicent removes the earmuffs she has been wearing the whole time, sighing in relief. It’s an agony to her, listening her peers to… well, you know… making things that she does not ever want. The whole idea of sex, of that sort of intimacy, is foreign to her. She does not want any of that, never. She’s happy to be the way she is, even though Gregory has been wooing her since the start of the semester. The thought of making out with Gregory, or anyone else for that matter, is disgusting. Millicent wants nothing of that kind, not from the boys or the girls around her. If she could decide, she would be happy to live in celibacy the rest of her life.

Too bad her mother has some other plans in mind. Millicent is used to the fact that no-one ever listens to her wishes.

Vincent is excited. What he would do to have what Draco has. It’s a blessing for Draco that Daphne is so willing, giving him all he wants. If Draco wasn’t a Malfoy, Vincent would take Daphne all to himself. She’s a Pure-Blood, from one of the mightiest families in England. She will be a perfect wife for someone, giving birth to regal heirs. Vincent imagines for a brief moment what it would be like to have Daphne in his bed, obeying to his every command. How she would look, with a gag, tied to the bedposts. The throbbing in his pants is almost too much to take. With a glance to his housemates, Vincent disappears somewhere more private.

Daphne is in ecstasy. Finally she has Draco where she has always wanted him: by her side, in Draco’s bed. Maybe Draco didn’t say he loves him, but it doesn’t matter. Daphne knows she’s the one Draco comes to at night, whenever he needs someone to keep him company, to let himself loose. For a moment Daphne wonders what it would be like to carry Draco’s child, but abandons the idea. They will have the time for children when they are married. Daphne imagines the look on Pansy’s face when she and Draco will announce their engagement.

Draco feels nothing. True, it was a good shag, but nothing more. Thank Merlin for Daphne and her willingness.


End file.
